Remodelling
by x-Amayaxofxthexwind-x
Summary: When you are good enough friends with someone, it is easy to forgive that person, even if you didn't want to. But is it just friendship? Gaara x OC. Requested by a friend. Please R
1. A meeting with fate

_A/N: This is a story for my best friend. I hope you all like it._

Chapter One: A meeting with fate

How long had she walked? It had been long enough that nothing registered to the woman anymore. Not the sand beneath the feet, or the burn in her throat from the hours in the heat without anything to drink. With vision blurred as if she had taken one too many shots, looking up she saw a few large structures, so she went towards them hoping there was a village, because then she could find something to drink. The world started spinning, sending her crashing into the sandy floor. Within minutes the world slipped away from her.

As she came to, the first thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her head. Sitting up, she realized that she was in a hospital, which meant someone had found her out in the sand. A nurse came into the room; her uniform had the symbol for Suna. 'Well at least I know where I am now' the woman thought. The nurse checked her vitals on the monitor beside her bed "How are you feeling now dear?" the nurse asked. This made her frowned "I've got a headache" she admitted, hoping to get some relief from the pounding between her ears. "Okay I can get rid of that, by the way my name is Ami" the nurse introduced herself with a pleasant smile on her face.

Ami leaned over her bed, putting her hand on the woman's head, she felt Ami's chakra enter her body; it was warm and left a tingling sensation. When Ami pulled her hand away the headache was gone "How is that?" she asked, and the woman nodded "It is gone now thank you."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Sayuri"

"Last name?"

"Moore."

"Okay thank you."

Ami left after her questions were answered, so Sayuri poked at the IV in her arm that was rehydrating her. With a sigh, she got out of the bed, grabbing the pole of her IV, wheeling it with her towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Sayuri stared at herself in the mirror, she looked terrible, but that wasn't what she was looking at, all she saw were the memories flying through her head. The Akatsuki, a place she used to call home when she was dating Itachi, but then Sasuke killed him, leaving her feeling lost. After she found out that Itachi was dead, she left the Akatsuki, started wandering, lost in her depression.

After she used the bathroom, she went back to her bed, staring out the window blankly. Depression had taken its hold on Sayuri again; she didn't know what to do now. Just as she decided to try and take a nap, the door to her room slammed open, and there stood none other than the Kazekage himself. The look in his eyes was unreadable, it made her uncomfortable. Gaara walked closer to her bed "Sayuri, I thought I would never see you again" he whispered, but the look in his eyes wasn't anywhere near soft, it fact it was the opposite, he looked livid.

Gaara and Sayuri had been friends as kids, his only friend in fact, the other kids were scared of him. After the village had found out that Sayuri was also different, they feared her as well, but she didn't have the Kazekage as a father to protect her, they ran her out of the village, and Gaara thought that was the last he would ever see of her. A few years ago he had gotten a report of a woman sighted kissing the only other Uchiha, it had broken his heart that she had gone to such an evil origination, he thought he knew her better than that.

With a feeling of his heart twisted painfully, he glared at Sayuri "You're under arrest, you will be interrogated, if you had more involvement with the Akatsuki then just a relationship with Itachi Uchiha, you will be put to death" his voice sounded strained. Shock covered Sayuri's face "But Gaara. We're friends aren't we?"

"Not anymore Sayuri."

"What happened?"

"You became evil."

"No! I fell in love!"

"No special treatments!" He yelled, his face burning with the betrayal, rage, and pain he felt.

With that the first tear slipped from Sayuri's purple eyes. He watched as she hung her head, covering her face with her hands. Gaara briefly found it interesting that she cried the same way she did as a child. Shaking his head, he left the room before the urge to comfort he old friend, going back to his office. The entire walk back, he thought about all the good times he had with his childhood friend. By the time he actually got back to his office, he was in tears. He didn't want to be so cruel to her, but she was obviously a different person now.

It took Sayuri a few hours to calm herself down from her emotional run in with Gaara, who she thought would still think of her as a friend. She knew now that wasn't the case at all, he hated her. It broke her heart possibly more than Itachi's death. Gaara and she had been friends for 10 years; she had dated Itachi for two. What bothered her most was that she would never be able to tell him that it was her that brought him back to life after the Akatsuki has extracted his Bijuu.

What very few people knew about Sayuri was that her, and her twin Kento, had a very special jutsu unique to their clan, their blood could heal fatal wounds, and even bring people back from the dead. Only once had she actually used her power, only for Gaara, because she couldn't bear to know that he didn't exist in the same world as her anymore, she cared deeply for him. Even now she did not regret it, she would save him time, and time again. There would never be a time where she would turn her back on him, though now she knew he could say the same.

As soon as she was released from the hospital, Sayuri was taken to the Torture & Interrogation building. Being locked inside a room where her interrogator sat in front of her, wear a stoic face that almost reminded her of the face Gaara used around strangers as a child. The man asked her the usual questions. He asked her about the Akatsuki, how long she had been there, what their plans were, where the base was, and if any of the members trusted her. Of course she knew where the base was, that fact alone didn't mean anything for the Suna nin, because she also told them that when they had a member captured, they relocated, so she didn't know their currently whereabouts.

Four painfully long hours of questions, and memory scanning pasted. Then Sayuri was escorted to her cell. The nin would was escorting her chuckled, telling her that she might as well get used to her cell because it would be her home for a long time. She gathered the conclusion that Gaara still had a reputation of being unforgiving, it didn't surprise her in the slightest, even though she had kept tabs on him the entire time she was with the Akatsuki, she knew that everything was black and white with Gaara, there were no shades of gray.

Lying down on the bed roll in her cell, she stared blankly at the stone ceiling. Boredom set in quickly, so Sayuri took to running her long black painted fingernails through equally black hair as purple eyes checked out everything her cell had to offer. The smallest of sighs passed through her pale peach lips, she sat up, feeling restless. Leaning against the stone wall her bed roll was laid out next to, she started doodling in the stone with her nail.

"…Kazekage-sama is obviously wavering on this case" a male's voice gossiped, catching Sayuri's attention, moving closer to the bars, she listened in.

"He has been standing outside the cell block for ten minutes, talking to himself."

"I know, it is weird, he has never acted with way before, do you think he knows the girl personally?"

"I hope not that would be hard for him, the Akatsuki are the people so killed him once."

"No matter what we support him."

"Right."

A new batch of tears came to fill her eyes, so Gaara did care about her, at least a little. Plus the way his village supported him made her feel incredibly proud of him, he had obviously done well to get his village to respect him, that Naruto kid had changed him dramatically. Going back to her bed roll, she got comfortable, she knew that she had a chance to fix things between them, and she was determined to do just that.


	2. Making a choice

_A/N: Well my first chapter got really good response. I'm sorry this is a little late, but work has kept me busy. Here is chapter two; I made it a little longer to make up for its late-ness. Please R&R._

* * *

Dreams were not something Sayuri often experienced, but when she did they still weren't dreams, they were visions of destruction. Village people screamed, fire blazed, women ran with their children. All the while Sayuri walked through the flames; black consumed the whites of her eyes, and fire sprang forth from her foot prints, growing into giant fires in seconds, joining the others in their plight to burn the entire village. No villagers could escape due to the large sand dome holding them inside their fiery grave, mean while smoke filled the dome, threatening to choke the innocent people before they would burn. Hair matching the fire appeared next to Sayuri, she turned to him, they shared a kiss, and the village exploded.

With deep, gasping breaths Sayuri shot out of her bed. Tears poured from her eyes, she was poisonous to Gaara, he would submit to evil if he acknowledged his love for her. Doing a one eighty, she started banging her head on the wall; she was frustrated "Just when I decided I wanted to fix things between us" she whispered angrily to herself. Faint foot prints distracted Sayuri from her pity party; she turned around to face the bars of her cell now, sporting a red forehead from the hard impact of the wall. The same man she had just been dreaming about walked into her view.

Gaara looked so uncomfortable, it made Sayuri's heart twist painfully in her chest, urging her to go and comfort him, instead she backed against the wall. The cell door swung open, allowing Gaara to take a few steps into the stone square, the look on his face morphed into anger, something she saw on him more often than anything else these days, and she still didn't like it. Gaara stepped forward again "You've been released, but you are to stay in the village, and you are in my care until the village decides you can be trusted." The news felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her chest, she knew that her presence around him would be destructive for this village, then most likely others.

Two guards came up; hand cuffing her to Gaara, there was a large amount of slack between the two cuffs. Just enough that would allow them to do things like use the bathroom without the other having to be in the same room. Sayuri tested the weight of the metal around her wrist; it felt odd, like something was wrong. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was suppressing her chakra, which meant that she couldn't use it; there would be no escaping through the use of jutsu.

* * *

Gaara was signing all kinds of reports, as well as assigned new missions. He lifted his hand to pick up his tea cup; the sound of a chain rattling reminded him of the woman sitting next to him, looking out the window blankly. Shaking his head, he took a sip of his tea, focusing on his paper work. His work was the only thing that distracted him from her, he hated the fact that she still affected him so much, he wanted to hate her, he wanted to be able to ignore her, but he couldn't he still had feelings for her. Standing up, he went to the window, looking out over his village briefly. Refocusing his eyes, he could see Sayuri in the reflection of the glass.

She caught him looking at her, causing him to look away quickly, the lightest of blushes tinting his cheeks pink. He cleared his throat "Do you need anything, like to use the bathroom or anything?" he asked quietly, watching her in the reflection again. Since he was watching her so intently, he saw the look pass around her face before it was replaced by a blank look, all within seconds. Sayuri stood, joining him at the window "I'm hungry" she whispered. Gaara turned around "Let's go to the kitchen then" he replied, taking her throughout his large house, which doubled as his office. After going through a door, they entered the actual house, and the interior had a completely different feeling then the office area.

The kitchen was probably Gaara's favorite room in the entire house, since he didn't sleep often even though he didn't have his Bijuu keeping him awake, he still couldn't sleep much. The only thing that changed was the fact that he could sleep now, just not often, so the deep bags under his eyes had lighten a few shades, leaving them barely black now. It had only been a few months since he had been killed, the memories he had from his childhood had been brought forth since his mind was dying, he saw his whole life play out before him, it was the only thing he could focus on to numb some of the pain of the extraction.

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder startled him out of his mind. His eyes followed the hand only to land on Sayuri's eyes, the look within them made him very uncomfortable; she looked worried, and there was something else like, love or was it lust? Knocking her hand away, he sat down at the table, ringing a bell.

"How can I help you Kazekage?" a woman in a chefs' outfit asked as she stepped into the room.

"I would like lunch please" He replied, watching as she started the stove.

"You have a person chef?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes I do."

"I didn't think you would like having something like that."

"I don't it was Temari's do, she hired her."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Please stop talking to me, I'm not ready for anything like this yet" Gaara said, turning his head away, cutting off the conversation.

Sayuri sighed, after their lunch, every conversation she started he cut off quickly, she kept trying regardless, and she would keep doing so. There was no way she would give up without a fight, even though in the back of her mind she knew that she should, she couldn't go on now without at least being friends. It was getting incredibly hard to try and talk to Gaara, it was hard enough when he wasn't doing anything else, but when he was working, it was near impossible, so she decided to wait until dinner to talk to him again. Maybe then she could get him to say more than "I'm busy" and "Mm-hmm."

* * *

At the dinner table Gaara and Sayuri were joined by Temari and Konkuro briefly. When they were alone, Sayuri tried again to strike up a conversation, starting with something safe first "So, how do you like your work now that you're Kazekage?" She asked in a quiet voice, as if she was approaching a timid animal. Gaara looked at her with a suspicious look in his eyes "It is a rewarding job." He answered in cut off tone, signaling her that he wasn't going to continue talking. With a sigh, she hung her head, reverting to other tactics now "You know you could make this easier for the both of us, and we will get a long somewhat."

"What good would that do?" He asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"It would help us not be so miserable wouldn't it?"

"I'm going to be miserable about this either way"

"Come on Gaara! Just say what you want to say to me instead of this stupid game!" Sayuri snapped.

"No" Gaara kept a quiet voice despite the female across from him yelling.

"I'm so sick of this!" she yelled, standing up and throwing her dinner place off the side where it shattered, scattering food everywhere.

Gaara stood up as well "Fine! I love you okay? And it is torturing me beside I also hate who you've become!" he yelled back.

Sayuri was shocked, what did you say to something like that? There was no good way to reply, she racked her brain for something to say, but only came up blank. Gaara closed the space between them, kissing her roughly, as if to prove his point, and Sayuri kissed him back, enjoying the moment she had dreamt about. When Gaara pulled away, he had the same angry look in his eyes "We can never be together Sayuri, so now that you've managed to get that much out of me, this little thing ends here." The way he said it left no room for debate. Sayuri had never been one to read into people's words, only their actions, so she kissed him this time. Gaara's hands roamed all over Sayuri's body before landing on her hips.

Gaara lifted Sayuri up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her through the house, without their kiss getting interrupted. Gaara took Sayuri into his room; he broke their kiss now to clear off his bed, and then threw her on it.

* * *

_A/N: This is where I end this one. What do you think is going to happen now? Suggest something if you want to. _


End file.
